


Smutember 2019 You Are Beautiful

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Janna feels self concous, so Star helps her by eating her out
Relationships: Star Butterfly & Janna Ordonia, Star Butterfly/Janna Ordonia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Smutember 2019 You Are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> written for smutember. requested by janstarisforever

It was night in Echo Creek. The sky was lit up with a strange mix of stars and planets from two dimensions. The city’s skyline was filled with old castles. In a tower, there were two women who were very much in love. They had long discarded their clothes. Star sat on Jann’s stomach, her hands rubbing her chest. Janna’s dark nipples stood out against her brown skin. 

Star was breathless. “You are beautiful.” 

Janna’s cheeks turned red. “Star, you shouldn’t make fun.”

“What?” 

“Look, I know I don’t look like you or Jackie. I’m not hot like either of you.” 

“Janna, I’m literally straddling you naked. You think I wouldn’t do that if I didn’t you were beautiful?” Janna looked away. With a hand on her cheek, Star pushed face face toward her own, looking her square in the eye. “Janna Ordonia, you are beautiful, and I love you.” She bent down and kissed her lips. Janna accepted the kiss, parting her lips, allowing Star’s tongue to enter her mouth. 

Star felt a tingling sensation in her crotch, a burning desire building up. Janna noticed it to. 

“Leaving a bit of a mess heh, Star?” The blonde girl looked down. She was coating Janna’s stomach with her juices. “Want me to help you with that?” 

A grin appeared on Star’s face. “Only if you let me help you.” She got up but not fully, crouching over Janna. She stepped over, turning around, presenting her ass. After some moving, Star found herself starting down Janna’s pussy, while her own wet sex hovered above her face. 

Janna placed her hands on Star’s ass, kneading the flesh. Seeing Star’s little pink prize, Janna reached up and licked it. When Star felt Janna’s tongue touched her most private part, a surge of electricity ran through her whole body. Between her heavy breaths and moans, Star parted Janna’s legs. Her hands rubbing the girls thighs. Star’s own tongue ran down Jann’s pussy, tasting her juices. Janna hips bucked wildly at the sensations; Star’s moans reverberated throughout Janna’s body. Despite this neither girl stopped eating each other out. 

Star was the one who came first. Her muscles contracted, her vagina suddenly spraying her fluids down upon Janna’s face. Even after her orgasm, Star didn’t stop. Her continued lapping up Janna’s tangy juices. Her tongue went to the clint and began to swirl around it. This proved to be too much for the brown skinned girl and she too came. 

She bucked her hips forward as the orgasm shook Janna’s body, squirming underneath her girlfriend. Star rolled off her, crawled her way to be next to her, face to face. “Still, think you’re not beautiful?” 

Star leaned in for a kiss. Their lips meant, the girls tasting themselves with each kiss.


End file.
